Death Whispers
by beastofbloodgaara
Summary: Written entirely in Gaara's point of veiw. Gaara has killed Sasuke and soon regrets it when all of his bottled up feelings come out. I am really really horrible at writing summaries, but this is my most well written work so far. flames and reveiws are bot


A monster.  
All I am is a monster.  
How can anyone love me?  
When all I can do is hurt people?

Tears trickled down my cheek. I look upon what I have done. A voice. It told me to do it. Why? Why did I listen to it? These tears slowly running down my pale face were once clear as a summer day. Though now they are tainted red with the bloody burden on my soul. I have killed many people before. So why is this any different. Is this feeling regret?

I now carry your lifeless body, as cold as ice. I lay your limp and fragile self down. Your body, once beautiful and flawless, is now torn and mangled. Your fresh blood coated my hands and my mouth as I passionately kissed your lips. Lips still drenched in blood. I know it's wrong. So why am I doing it? It feels so nice as I strip your lovely body of its mangled clothes.

Never breaking our lips away. I run my fingers through your raven black hair. So smooth. Your fragrance still heavy. Mixed with your blood. It maddens my inner demon. A flash of pleasure is sent through my spine. A beautiful feeling I have never felt before.

Though you are unable to move we are always in synch. A blur of sweat, blood, and semen is all that we are. You taste so sweet inside my mouth. As I lap up your mess I wish that time would stop. That it would stop so I could be like this forever.

I rub my body on yours as I also start to undress. As I rub, you slowly start to warm causing false hope. Tears still streaming down my face. Still crimson as well. I start to lick your once masculine chest and then slowly work myself down. Savoring every inch of you. Never wanting to stop.

Soon I come to your unexplainably hard member. I slowly and passionately massage it with my tongue. I then move up and our lips meet while I grind your warm and beautiful length against mine. Pleasure never once seizing as I have my way with you. I then start to suck and bite your neck as I slowly start to sheathe myself in you. In and out, in and out, like a pattern, I enter and exit you loving every part.

I enter you once more then complete leave your body. I embrace you as if I were holding on to life itself. I whisper to you sweetly and softly.

"I love you… I love you so much…"

Though it's not as if you can ever hear me. I curse myself on the inside for stealing something from you that shouldn't be gone. Although, if I hadn't, tonight may have never happened. While still embracing you, I rub my face in your silky locks. Inhaling your fading aroma.

Your body, though still limp, is starting to stiffen as death takes its toll on your fragile self. I continue to hug you and wrap my legs around you as I lay us both down. Night comes and the stars dance across the sky though I am still focused on you. My eyes never leaving you once since I had killed you, and in return, wanted to kill myself. I close my eyes as I lay my head on your chest.

Not too long after, I hear footsteps and I quickly open my eyes. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and feel a warm red liquid slowly pour from my wound. I try stopping the bleeding with my hand, but I am then pulled away, my beloved being dragged on the ground like some rag.

I am taken to a place with a huge bonfire and people surrounding me. So many people with piercing eyes, just drilling through me. I try to move my hands so I can cover myself, but it is of no use. I am placed so close to the fire that I can feel the cinders burn at my flesh. The tears in my eyes are flowing more than ever now.

Son, the people start shouting insults and profanities at me.

"Dead fucker!"

"Rotten piece of shit."

"Faggot."

I try my best to drown out their words but it is of no use. I glance up and I see something that makes me sick to my stomach. Two big men have shoved my beloved into the fire. I stare in disbelief as I watch him be engulfed in flames.

At that point something in my head must've snapped because all I can remember is that everyone… just… **died**.


End file.
